Regresando a Ustedes PPGZxRRBZ
by KakuNyan-Chi
Summary: Hoy es otro dia de escuela,pero 3 alumnos nuevos llegan a la escuela de nuestras heroinas -Que carajo hacen ustedes aqui?
1. El reencuentro

**PPGZ Y RRBZ**

**Capitulo 1:El Reencuentro**

Era Un Dia Normal En Nueva Saltadilla,Momoko,Miyako y Kaoru Tenian Ya tenian 15 años y iban a primero En La Preparatoria.

Momoko Pov

Me Desperte Temprano,Me Vesti con el uniforme (Falda Gris,camisa blanza Y zapatos),Vaje a desayunar y Me fui a La casa de Miyako,Ella ya estaba lista,Entonces Nos fuimos a buscar a Kaoru Pero como siempre se quedo dormida y tuvimos que Despertarla (Tirarle Un Balde de agua Fria xDD)Despues de una dura lucha se visto y nos fuimos con prisa,pues llegariamos tarde a la escuela,para nuestra suerte habiamos llegado unos minutos antes que la Profesora Keane Entrara al salon.

Miyako pov

Me desperte a la hora de siempre,me Puse con el uniforme,el uniforme de la escuela,es muy mono,Momoko me paso a buscar,Nos fuimos a buscar a kaoru pero se quedo dormida,como siempre,momoko le arrojo un balde de agua fria (Pobre u.u) y depues de las tipicas peleas,se vistio y nos fuimos corriendo a la escuela,por suerte llegamos antes que la profesora Keane

Kaoru Pov

Yo estaba Dormida felizmente en mi cama,pero derrepente Momoko llego y me tiro agua fria ¬¬ la persegui por toda Mi casa y Como no quedaba otra opcion,me vesti con el uniforme (odio las faldas) y nos fuimos a la escuela,llegamos justo a tiempo.

Normal pov

En el salon.

Alumnos hoy habra 3 alumnos buenos,sean amables porfavor,y eso va tambien para ti Kaoru-Dijo La profesora-Chicos Pasen.

En ese Momento Entro Un Pelirrojo de ojos rojos con una Camiza Blanca,Pantalon negro,zapatos marrones y una corbata de color rojo un poco aflojada.

Luego Entro un rubio de Hermosos ojos celestes,llevava una Camiza Blanca,Pantalon negro,zapatos marrones y una corbata de color Celeste.

Por Ultimo Entro Un Pelinegro de jos verdes que llevava una coleta y un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo vestia una Camiza Blanca,Pantalon negro,zapatos marrones y una corbata de Color Verde.

Presentense,no sean timidos-dijo la profesora

Me llamo Brick,me gusta la musica-Dijo el pelirrojo

Soy Boomer,me gusta dibujar-Dijo el Rubio

Mi Nombre es Butch,me gustan los videojuegos-Dijo el azabache

La reaccion Generalizada de la chicas fue de *¬* y la de los chicos ¬¬.

En cambio las ppgz tenian cara O_o y WTF?.Obiamente Ellas Los habian reconocido,

¡ Eran Los Rowdyruff Boys Z !.

**Autora:Espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado,este es el primero que hago...**


	2. El Cambio

**Capitulo 2:El Cambio**

Ellos Sus enemigos Mortales ,que hacian ahí? Eran ¡Los Rowdyruff Boys Z!.

Parece que los chicos no se habian percatado de las presencias de las chicas,pero solo era cuestion de tiempo.

Bien-Dijo La Profesora-Brick Puedes Sentarte En El asiento de alla,el que esta al lado de Momoko,Momoko podrias Levantarte para que sepa quien eres.-Momoko se levanto,cuando brick la vio quedo sorprendido,y se ahogo un grito pero no hizo comentario alguno,Simplemente fue hacia su asiento-Boomer Sientate al costado de Miyako,Miyako Podrias Pararte Para que Boomer sepa quien eres-Miyako se paro,y boomer tuvo una reaccion parecida a la de brick pero El aun sorprendido (y algo Sonrrojado) Fue caminando asi su asiento respirando profundamente Pensando:Tranquilo Boomer solo es la supertonta no te sonrrojes;lo que hacia que boomer se sonrrojara.-Y tu Butch Sientate Por alla al lado de Kaoru,Kaoru levantate-En cambio butch se lo tomo mejor que sus hermanos cuando la vio solo puso una sonrrisa maliciosa y fu a su asiento.

Hola Rosadita,Cuanto tiempo sin vernos-Le dijo brick a Momoko

Hola-Dijo Momoko con un tono de Frialdad

Que pasa? Porque tan distante,soliamos ser amigos nosotros dos.

Amigos?,Nosotros fuimos,no,somos sus enemigos,sus contrapartes,jamas fuimos amigos,Almenos no nosotros dos volteando la cabeza para ver a miyako y a boomer Hablando Muy Animadamente.

No lo veas de esa forma,nosotros no seremos Los mejores amigos,pero siempre hubo Algo entre nosotros o no ?

No No Hubo Nada,Mientras yo pueda concentrarme en mis estudios no me interesa ni un poco tu presencia.

Ante ese comentario de la pelirroja,brick fruncio el ceño parecia un poco molesto.

Hola Miyako-chan O Bubbles-chan o..emm-Dijo Boomer Mientras pensaba_ Oh Rayos Boomer lo Arruinaste Como Siempre._

Hola Boomer-kun,puede decirme Miyako,Aqui No soy Bubbles-Dijo miyako con una sonrrisa inocente como las de siempre.

Y como les ah ido en elos ultimos dos años?Nosotros nos fuimos al Bosque,era muy hermoso convivir con los tiernos animales,pero era asqueroso tener que estar cerca de los insectos.

Nosotras seguimos combatiendo al crimen,hemos desarrollado nuevos poderes y la verdad ahora nos hemos aburrido mucho sin tantos monstruos,Pero supongo que eso cambiara ya que ustedes volvieron o no?

De echo no,Brick decidio que como no nos fue bien en nuestras vidas como villanos ahora seremos heroes como ustedes,Yo por mi parte no me opuse pero tardamos mucho en convencer a Butch,jejeje.

QUEEE? O_o

Hola verdesita,me extrañaste?-Dijo Butch Con una voz seductora

Ya quisieras-Dijo Kaoru Indiferente

Si eso Quiero

Idiota

Bruja

Boba

Tarado

TONTA

IMBECIL

Igual dejemos de pelear,si vamos a ser heroes no podemos pelearnos con las otras heroinas que hay en la ciudad.

QUEE? A que mierda te refieres con Heroes?

_Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?_

_Brick Le dira su cambio a Momoko?_

_Surgira algo entre Miyako y Boomer?_

_Kaoru y Butch Terminaran matandose uno al otro?_

_Descubranlo en el siguiente episodio.._

**Autora:Termine alfin el segundo capitulo,que pasara en el tercero?**

**Kaoru:que piensas hacer Milunchis?**

**Milunchis:Ah Kaoru como les dije tendran que descubrirlo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Kaoru:Seguramente Vencere a Butch como siempre**

**Butch:Tu no podrias vencerme ni en un millon de años verdecita**

**Milunchis:Butch! que haces aqui?**

**Butch:Venia a decirles que:1-Kaoru te vencere y 2-No se pierdan el proximo capitulo!**


	3. El Error

**Capitulo 3:El Error**

Miyako y Kaoru quedaron perplejas,acaso los chicos les habian dicho que iban a se heroes?

Como escuchaste bobita,seremos los nuevos heroes de la ciudad-Le dijo Butch a Kaoru

Eso ya lo veremos ¬¬-Dijo Kaoru con cara de Pocos amigos

Oye Miyako,y que haces para divertirte,cuales son tus pasatiempos?-dijo boomer

Mmm me gusta mucho diseñar ropa,y confeccionarla y a ti?-Le pregunto Miyako

Me gusta mucho dibujar

Oye boomer,mi abuela se fue 2 semanas de la ciudad y como hoy vendran las chicas,me preguntaba si querrias venir a mi casa,con tus hermanos,para que nos explique su cambio y de paso recordar los viejos tiempos.

Me-me encantaria :D

Esta es la direccion de mi casa-y anoto una direccion en un papel

Oye Rosadita,no me ignores tengo que decirte algo muy Importante-Le dijo Brick a Momoko muy seriamente.

Esta bien que quieres?-Le dijo Momoko indiferente

Cual es tu nombre? jeje

SOLO ESO! Y Es momoko

No,tambien queria decirte que apartir de hoy en adelante los chicos y yo ya no seremos villanos,ya nos aburrimos de destruir cosas,Ahora seremos los nuevos heroes de esta ciudad,Pero nosotros seremos heroes y ustedes seras otros no tendremos nada que ver.

Como que seran Heroes?

Asi como lo oyes

Las Horas pasaron muy rapido,Ya eran las 3 y toco la campana,que singnificaba que ya podian irse a sus casas.

Alfin se termino el dia-Dijo Kaoru

Sii ya estaba muy cansada,Ensima con la llegada de los chicos ¬¬-Dijo Momoko

A mi no me caen tan mal-Dijo Miyako con una sonrrisa

To te caen tan mal o Boomer No te cae para nada mal?-Dijo Kaoru con una sonrrisa picara

Eee emmm yoo Solo somos amigos!_Dijo Miyako

Se claro-Dijieron Kaoru y momoko al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento Boomer vio a miyako y se acerco para hablarle

Miyako si vamos a las 6 esta bien?-Le dijo Boomer

S-si,nos vemos-Le respondio miyako

Boomer se fue corriendo para alcanzar a sus hermanos,en ese momento momoko y kaoru tenian una cara asesina

Miyako,dime que no invitaste a los RowdyRuff Boys Z a tu casa Hoy?-Le pregunto Momoko

Emm sii

NOOOOOO PORQUE?

_Que pasara el el cuarto capitulo?_

_Las chicas mataran a miyako?_

_Los chicos se enojaran con Boomer?_

_Pasara algo entre las PPGZ y Los RRBZ en la casa de Miyako?_

_Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo..._

**Milunchis:Termine el tercer capitulo :D**

**Miyako:Milunchis,que pasara en mi casa?**

**Boomer:Si Que pasara?**

**Milunchis:Tendran que Leerlo en el Proximo capitulo**

**Momoko:Milunchis!**

**Brick:Almenos Podrias darnos Un Pequeño Adelanto?**

**Milunchis:Solo dire que pasara algo con los que mas se pelean (todos miran a butch y a kaoru)**

**Butch/Kaoru:PORQUE TODOS NOS MIRAN!**

**Milunchis:Esto ya se termino por hoy miyako,haces los Honores?**

**Miyako:Sii,No se pierdan El Proximo Capitulo En Mi Casa!**


	4. En casa de Miyako Parte 1

**Capitulo 4:En casa de Miyako Parte 1**

Momoko y Kaoru iban caminando Pensativas Hacia la casa de Miyako junto con esta que tambien estaba pensativa pero Tambien muy nerviosa

Voy A invitar a salir a Randy,pero ¬¬ tendre que soportar a Brick toda la tarde-Pensaba Momoko

Hay que voy a hacer cuando boomer llegue que le dire? Que me pondre?-Pensaba Miyako

Si Butch llega a molestarme como hoy Le rompere la cara-Pensaba Kaoru

Llegaron a la casa de Miyako,La abuela de miyako salio de la ciudad por dos semanas,asi que no sabria que los chicos iban a ir a la casa,fueron hacia la habitacion de miyako y se sentaron en el piso a charlar durante un largo rato.

Miyako a que hora se supone que invitaste a los Chicos?-Pregunto Momoko

Les dije que vinieran a las 6:00

Y que hora se supone que es?-Dijo desganada Kaoru

Las 5:30-Dijo miyako corriendo hacia ...su armario?

Faltan 30 minutos-Dijo momoko

Miyako que haces adentro de tu armario?-Le grito Kaoru

Emm yoo estaba viendo..emm

Dejala Kaoru,Ella quiere decirnos que se esta arreglando porque su Lindo Boomer va a venir a verla y no quiere verse mal-Le dijo momoko

MOMOKO! NO ES ESO!-dijo miyako totalmente sonrrojada

Entonces que es?-Dijieron Momoko y Kaoru.

Bueno es que los chicos van a venir y como son chicos no me quiero ver mal

Si Claro-Dijieron ambas

Despues de eso Miyako se probo un par de vestidos pero se quedo con uno celeste de tirantes.

En eso obligo a momoko a probarse ropa y ella se puso una remera de manga corta roja que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la panza y unos jeans un poco ajustados y zapatillas rojas.

Kaoru fue Obligada (Amenazada Con Hacer desaparecer Todas sus pelotas xDD) y se tuvo que cambiar de ropa A ella nada le gustaba pero se decidio por una musculosa verde que dejaba ver su ombligo unos jeans apretados y zapatillas verdes.

Las tres se veian muy bien,se repente se escucho el timpre,los chicos habian llegado,Miyako fue a abrir la puerta un tanto nerviosa,cuando abrio la Puerta se encontro con los chicos con actitudes normales,(bueno menos Boomer que estaba nervioso).

Brick Estaba vestido con una Remera negra y una campera Roja con zapatillas Rojas y unos pantalones negros.

Boomer tenia una remera negra y un swater **(creo ke asi se escribe)** y zapatillas Celestes y Unos jeans.

Butch tenia una remera Verde unos bermudas verdes con amarillo y unos tennis blancos.

Cuando ellos las vieron quedaron babeando,derrepente sono el celular de Miyako.

Quien es miyako-Pregunto kaoru

Es randy,Me pregunta si quiero ir al cine con el ahora

Noo yo quiero invitar a randy-grito momoko

Los chicos y Kaoru no entendian muy bien la situacion hasta que un sonido los saco de un trance momentaneo

Es randy esta llamando-Dijo miyako

Ponlo en altavoz y contesta!-dijo momoko

Mi-Hola randy

Ra-hola miyako

mi-Que pasa?

Ra-Querias saber si aceptabas mi invitacion

Mi-Pues yoo emm

Derrepente se pudo ver humo que provenia de un molesto y celoso? Boomer,Que salto le quito el telefono a Miyako y..

Boomer-No ella no puede asi que no la vuelvas a llamar si no es que quieras morir

Y le corto todos quedaron con una cara de QUE MIERDA PASO AQUI

Boomer..Porque hisiste eso?-Pregunto miyako con voz inocente

Todos aqui tenien una gotita menos boomer y miyako el se sonrrojo por la accion que acavaba de cometer y solo pudo decir

Miyako..FUEE UN ACCIDENTE-Dijo boomer (todos menos miyako se cayeron tipo anime)


	5. Aviso!

Aviso

Perdon Que no halla podido Actualizar Es que estuve ocupada tratando de Pasar de Año y loo logre :D y ahora que estoy en vacaciones y despues de 4 Meses De No Haber Continuado La Historia Volvere a Escribir Este Fic y Tambien me concentrare en otros Proyectos Ademas de este,que por cierto es mi primer Fanfic.

Gracias Por los Reviews Todos Los que Estuve Leyendo Fueron Positivos y me Alegro que les Agrade Este Fanfic y Voy a aceptar todas sus sugerencias ya que me ayudan a mejorar la historia.

Saludos...

HyuugaHina-Chan


	6. En casa de Miyako Parte 2

Derrepente se pudo ver humo que provenia de un molesto y celoso? Boomer,Que salto le quito el telefono a Miyako y..Boomer-No ella no puede asi que no la vuelvas a llamar si no es que quieras morir

Y le corto todos quedaron con una cara de QUE MIERDA PASO AQUI

Boomer..Porque hisiste eso?-Pregunto miyako con voz inocente

Todos aqui tenien una gotita menos boomer y miyako el se sonrrojo por la accion que acavaba de cometer y solo pudo decir

Miyako..FUEE UN ACCIDENTE-Dijo boomer (todos menos miyako se cayeron tipo anime)

-**En la casa de Miyako parte 2 **

Boomer:Encerio Boomer? Ahora que dira Miyako debe Pensar Que Soy Un tonto-

Boomer tenia una exprecion de Culpa,Miedo,Desesperacion y y Butch estaban que se morian de la risa,Kaoru No entendia como boomer podia ser Tan poco imaginativo para decir que sus celos eran Un accidente,Momoko estaba triste y deprimida porque segun ella el amor de su vida Randy habia invitado a miyako a salir y no a ella y se puso a llorar Muy dramaticamente mientras miyako la consolaba diciendole que no iba a salir con Randy

Momoko:Ehh? Como que no vas a salir con randy?

Miyako:Claro que no,si a ti te gusta no podria salir con el,seria una muy mala amiga

Momoko:ESO NO IMPORTA! Si a mi un chico tan lindo y popular como Randy me invitara a salir le diria que si y no me importaria nada!

Miyako:Pero momoko..-Riendo Nerviosa

Momoko:PERO NADA MIYAKO TU VAS A SALIR CON RANDY! Ademas No tienes razones para decirle que no verdad?

Miyako:Em Sobre eso..-

Momoko:Vamos Dilo,Tienes Razones?

Miyako:Bueno,sobrer eso emm...-

Momoko:Ya Dilo Miyako...-

Miyako:ES QUE ME GUSTA OTRO CHICO,LISTO LO DIJE,FELIZ?

Momoko:Yo..-

Miyako:Perdon No quise gritarte

Ellas no se habian dado cuenta que toda su Charla habia sido escuchada por Kaoru y por los 3 Rrbz,Aunque Kaoru estaba peleando con butch,Brick pensaba en silencio y Boomer tenia una charla con su conciencia que parecia tenerlo bastante nervioso,Todos se callaron cuando miyako grito,y de un momento a otro Momoko y Kaoru ya estaban acorralandola Haciendole millones de preguntas.

Kaoru:Quien es el que te gusta miyako?

Momoko:COMO QUE TE GUSTA OTRO CHICO? QUIEN ES? ES EL CHICO LINDO DE LA CLASE DE BIOLOGIA VERDAD? O ES EL CAPITAN DEL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL? A YA SE ES EL CHICO DEL GIMNACIO,O NO?...-

Y Asi siguio momoko hasta que un comentario de Kaoru fue bastante interesante.

Kaoru,es Taka-chan verdad? -Lo dijo bastante seria

Momoko:...-

Miyako:...-

Kaoru:Lo sabia

Boomer,Aun discutiendo con su conciencia y los Otros rowdyruff Boys fueron directo a Kaoru y le preguntaron

Los rrbz: Quien es Taka-Chan?

Al parecer los rowdyruff Boys escucharon muy atentamente la conversacion Secreta de Las chicas.

Kaoru:Eh? A Si Dejenme Contarles la Historia...

Despues de una media hora y una momoko Con pañuelos,llorando por lo conmovedor de la historia,Kaoru termino de contarla y Miyako estaba toda roja pero No era la unica,Boomer tambien lo estaba...Pero De la Furia!,Ahora le esperaba La pregunta final a Miyako.

Todos:ES EL QUIEN TE GUSTA?

Miyako:Emm pues la Verdad..-

Momoko:Si,Lo Sabia Es taka-Chan

Butch:Valla pero que chica mas rara al querer estar con un hombre lobo,ya me imagino a Kaoru Saliendo con Dracula jaja

Brick:Si jaja y Momoko saliendo con la Momia jaja

Butch y Brick:Si Jajajajaajajaja

Kaoru y Momoko:YA CALLENSE PAR DE IDIOTAS!-Y cada una le da un golpe en la cabeza a su contraparte

Momoko:Deberian respetar los sentiemientos de Miyako no Kaoru?

Kaoru:Si,Que suerte que su hermano boomer fue educado y no a hecho comentario alguno Verdad Boo..-

Pero no termino de llamarlo que se callo la boca,vio el estado en el que estaba boomer se notaba que estaba enojado y mucho.

Momoko:-Nerviosa-Bueeno No importa,El punto es que lo que siente Miyako tiene que ser respetado

Miyako:Hay Nunca me dejan terminar de hablar!

Kaoru:A Que te refieres Miyako?

Miyako:Es que a mi No me Gusta Taka-chan!

Todos:QUE?

Miyako:Si,pero ustedes nunca me dejan terminar de hablar y sacan sus concluciones.

Eso calmo mucho a boomer que cambio su semblante enojado por el alegre niño de siempre.

Brick:Bueno no importa,otro dia descubriremos quien es,Por ahora hay que regresar a casa,ya es bastante tarde

Miyako:Ok, Adios Butch-Kun,Chau Brick-kun,Nos vemos Boomer-Kun

Los rrbz:Adios Miyako-chan,Momoko-Chan y Kaoru-San

Kaoru-Hay alfin se fueron,que alivio.

Momoko:Yo tambien me voy debo cuidar a Kuriko

Kaoru:Yo tengo Que ir a cenar a casa,tengo habre.

Miyako:Bueno,Adios Chicas.

Kaoru y Momoko:Adios Miyako.

-En la Habitacion de Miyako-

Miyako:Pfff Que suerte que no se dieron cuenta...

Podra Miyako Guardar Su secreto?

Quien sera el que le guste?

Kaoru y Butch se mataran en el intento?

Todas estas y muchas interrogantes mas seran respondidas en el proximo Capitulo

Autora:Alfin! Volvi

Kaoru:Porfin Ya era hora Milunchis!

HyuugaHina-chan:Ya no soy Milunchis Pero sigan diciendome Asi,en los otros capitulos estoy como milunchis.

Todos:Esta bien

HyuugaHina-Chan:Milunchis se va a rendir gimnacia ahora,nos vemos


	7. Pensamientos

**Muchas Gracias Por los Reviews,encerio aprecio mucho que lean mi historia y perdon que no actualize muy seguido pero esta historia la voy a terminar,pienso hacerla de unos,nose,20 capitulos.**

**Capitulo 7 -Pensamientos**

Al dia siguiente era sabado,por lo que no fueron a la escuela,todos se despertaron muy temprano...yo diria demaciado para un sabado** (milunchis:Yo los sabados me despierto a las 2:00 pm e.e ya lo se soy muy floja) **y cada quien hacia lo suyo Miyako estaba ordenando su habitacion ya que los chicos y kaoru la habian desordenado bastante aunque en esos momentos un rubio de ojos celestes ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Miyako:_No puedo dejar de pensar en el,pero es que es tan lindo _(sacudiendo la cabeza) _hay tengo que sacar estos pensamientos tontos de mi cabeza _

* * *

><p>Kaoru fue a practicar futbol al parque mientras pensaba en que forma podia vencer mejor dicho superar,aplastar,humillar y aniquilar <strong>(milunchis:algo mas?) <strong>a butch...esta vez.

Kaoru:_De que forma podre hacerlo? quizas podria retarlo a un partido de futbol,ahi se dara cuenta que soy superior a el,o podria retarlo a un combate de artes marciales y vera que soy mucho mas fuerte que el pero porque no poder hacer ambas,aunque a el pobre se le romperan todos los dientes de su linda boca que me..un momento e-en que estoy pensando (se sonrrojo y se golpeo la cabeza) tu no debes pensar en butch mas que en como un amigo y un rival,tengo que alejar estos pensamientos estupidos de mi cabezota_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto momoko estaba paseando por el centro de la ciudad, la verdad es que no hacia nada solo se sento en una banca y miro al cielo,a las nubes,sumergida en sus pensamientos.<p>

Momoko:_Estoy realmente confundida Como es que los chicos se vuelven buenos? de donde sacaron la idea? cual es su verdadero propocito y sobre todo (sonrrojandose) Porque brick penso que estoy enamorada de el en la escuela,es cierto,en un momento me habia enamorado de esos cabellos anaranjados pero trate de superarlo,enrrealidad ya lo supere...o eso creo,no no,brick ya es parte de mi pasado no puedo volver a enamorarme de brick,pero volver,nunca estuve segura de no sentir nada mas por el pero creo que tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, porque sino estos pensamientos van a apoderarse de mi y voy a volver a caer en sus redes._

* * *

><p>Los chicos no habian salido a ningun lugar en particular se habian quedado en su casa y ahora estaban viendo television lo mas tranquilos aunque ninguno estaba prestando demaciada atencion hasta que brick,ya por la noche,apago la tele y le dirigio la palabra a sus hermanos.<p>

Brick:Oigan chicos, se han dado cuenta lo que cambiaron las chicas?

Butch:Si,en estos años su apariencia a cambiado mucho pero el caracter de kaoru no ha cambiado nada,sigue siendo la misma testaruda de siempre

Boomer:Miyako sigue igual que antes solo que ahora esta mucho mas linda de antes

brick y butch:eh? como que linda?

brick:No me digas que te gusta miyako?

butch:brick esa es una pregunta obia,claro que si le gusta,si no,no hubiera hecho lo que hizo ayer en la casa de ella jajaja,encerio un accidente? porque no le dijiste que estabas celoso y punto final no habra diferencia porque todos nos dimos cuento de tus sentimientos

boomer:BUENO SI ME GUSTA!

brick:hay que admitir que las tres chicas son muy lindas ahora

butch:eso es cierto,creo que si kaoru no fuera como es la invitaria a salir

brick:Tu callate la boca que bien que la invitarias ahora pero no te da la cara,aunque se peleen por todo veo muy claramente tus sentimientos y aunque no quieras aceptarlos seguiran ahi-le susurro s butch para que boomer no escuchara

butch:(sonrrojado)b-bueno q-quizas...hay claro que no..pero te digo que hagas lo mismo con momoko

brick:si eso hare,porque yo si reconosco mis sentimientos aunque los ocultare,esto sera un secreto entre nosotros dos porque (viendo a boomer) si le decimos a ese va a ir a contarle todo a su amiguita

butch:tienes razon

boomer:Creo que se va siendo tarde y tengo sueño,vamos a dormir

butch:estabien,que sueñes con miyako

brick:ya,ya no lo molestes butch,vamos todos a dormir

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Milunchis:y? que les parecio este capitulo? la verdad lo siento por no actualizar pero estuve ocupada rindiendo materias<strong>

**brick:ya era hora de que lo hicieras**

**miyako:milunchis,que pasara ahora?**

**boomer:si que es lo que pasara?**

**milunchis:ha yo no se**

**kaoru:porfavor! podrias adelantarme algo?**

**butch:vamos,no cuesta nada**

**momoko:me estoy impacientando quiero saber!**

**Milunchis:bien,bien les dare un adelanto**

**Todos:Habla de una buena vez!**

**Milunchis:esperen un beso para la proxima,momoko,brick,hacen los honores?**

**Momoko:Claro!...No se pierdan el Proximo capitulo...**

**Brick:..y porfavor dejen Reviews :D**

**Momoko:Oye ¬¬* yo iba a decir eso**

**Brick:Ya no importa rojita...nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


End file.
